Fantôme photographe
by AlouetteBZH
Summary: Colin Crivey est mort. Mais il n'a pas pu se résoudre à quitter le monde des vivants. Tel Mimi Geignarde qui fait exploser les canalisations, il est une exception à la règle qui empêche les fantômes d'intéragir avec le monde physique. Armé de son appareil photo, il va suivre les destins de ceux qui ont survecu à la guerre.
1. Prologue : Fantôme

**disclaimer:** JK Rowling a eu la très grande gentillesse d'enthousiasmer mon adolescence

Colin Crivey est mort. Mort discrète mais déchirante. Ce petit bonhomme jovial (oui, pour un ado de presque 17 ans, il pourrait ne pas apprécier...) nous manque. Il revient. Il aimait trop les gens et son appareil photo pour quitter notre monde des vivants. Il entame maintenant son plus grand reportage photo. A chaque sujet, une nouvelle destinée.

* * *

***** Prologue *****

**Fantôme**

Je m'appelle Colin Crivey. Et je suis mort.

Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt, c'est injuste. J'avais tant de chose à faire, à voir, à découvrir. A immortaliser. Je voulais devenir photographe. Photographe des gens, des âmes et des coeurs.

Mais je suis mort. A même pas 17 ans. Personne ne devrait mourir avant ses 17 ans. Personne ne devrait mourir avant ses 97 ans. Mais ce jour là, beaucoup de personnes avaient perdu la vie. Et toutes avait moins que cet âge là.

Je ne sais même pas qui m'a tué. Nous n'étions pas sortis depuis longtemps dans le parc lorsque j'ai senti le sort. Il m'a atteint dans le dos. Je ne pouvais rien faire. L'impardonnable rime avec l'inévitable.

Je me suis retrouvée devant le Choix. Continuer ? Rester ? Mourir ? Je ne pouvais pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Je ne pouvais pas partir ! Abandonner Dennis et papa ? Jamais. Passer à côté de tout ce que la vie avait à m'offrir ? Non.

Je me suis relevé de mon corps. Je l'ai regardé mordant la boue et j'ai regretté. Fantôme, je n'étais pas vivant. Fantôme, je ne serai jamais un fils ou un frère. Pire, je les verrai s'éteindre eux aussi. Fantôme, je ne serai qu'une masse informe et mouvante. La vie n'avait plus rien à m'offrir. Je m'étais condamné à une éternité d'errance.

Quelqu'un m'a traversé, s'est affalé à terre et le Mangemort l'a achevé. J'ai voulu l'aider mais je n'ai rien pu faire. Je n'ai pas pu dévier la baguette.

Je me suis enfui dans le château. Les combats y faisaient rage toujours. Personne pour se rendre compte de moi. Du nouveau fantôme qui allait hanter Poudlard. J'étais inutile. Je suis monté dans les dortoirs.

Dans ma chambre, le silence. J'ai passé mes doigts sur toutes mes anciennes affaires. Enfin à travers. Je ne ressentais plus rien. J'ai pensé à papa et Dennis. Ils apprendraient bientôt ma mort. Et là, j'ai senti. C'était léger sous mes doigts mais ça les avait stoppés. J'ai accentué la pression pour être sûr. La sensation était toujours là. J'ai baissé les yeux.

Mon appareil photo. Je l'ai pris dans mes mains. Je pouvais manipuler mon appareil photo. Comment était-ce possible ? Alors j'ai pensé à Mimi Geignarde qui pouvait casser les canalisations des toilettes et éclabousser tout le monde d'eau. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas.

Fébrile, j'ai tenté une photo. L'appareil a fonctionné. J'ai pu récupérer l'instantané. L'image s'éclairci rapidement. Dans le miroir, une ombre blafarde regardait l'objectif. C'était mon nouveau moi. Je savais ce que j'allais faire de mon éternité.

Je m'appelle Colin Crivey et je suis le premier fantôme photographe de la vie.

* * *

L'idée vaut-elle le coup que je l'approfondisse ? Avez-vous une envie particulière sur la (les) personnes que Colin pourrait suivre dans cette période d'après guerre où tant de destin se font et se défont, se rencontrent et se séparent ?

Je suis à l'écoute ^^


	2. Sujet 1 : Dennis et Papa

Parce que avant de bien commencer sa mort, il faut savoir faire son deuil.

* * *

***** sujet 1 *****

**Dennis et Papa**

Je ne me suis pas mis tout de suite au travail. J'ai observé les combats. Mais je n'ai rien photographié. Je ne veux pas prendre de photos de la mort.

Et puis, j'avais un problème. Je pouvais passer au travers des murs mais mon appareil non. J'avais failli briser l'objectif en essayant la première fois. Du coup, il était un peu frustrant (traverser les murs est tout de même l'un des avantages les plus cool du statut de fantôme...) de devoir attendre qu'un vivant ouvre un porte. Ou qu'un sort détruise un pan de mur du château. Et je ne pourrais pas toujours compter là-dessus...

Je me suis donc mis à déambuler dans Poudlard en évitant autant que possibles les sorts et les éboulements. Pas pour moi. Ces choses ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre. Mais pour mon appareil. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le perdre. C'était la seul chose qui allait adoucir ma nouvelle condition.

Puis Harry a tué Voldemort. Tout s'est arrêté. Les gens se sont rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Je les ai suivis.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tous ces cadavres. Et tous ces vivants les pleurant. J'aurais voulu leur dire qu'il ne fallait pas les pleurer, ne pas désirer qu'ils reviennent d'entre les morts. Les seuls qui reviennent sont les fantômes. Et on ne peut souhaiter à personne d'être un fantôme. Je l'avais appris à mes dépens.

Je voulais que ces vivants se rendent compte de leur chance. Celle d'être en vie. De pouvoir encore profiter de ce don. Je voulais qu'ils se remettent à vivre. Je ne supportais pas leurs larmes. Il ne faut pas pleurer les morts. Il faut s'en souvenir et vivre pour eux.

Je ne pouvais leur dire tout ça. Personne ne m'aurait écouté. Tout à leur douleur, personne ne s'occupait du petit Colin Crivey. Cadavre perdu au milieu des autres. Fantôme flottant à la dérive.

Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha finalement.

_ Colin Crivey ?

Entendre quelqu'un prononcer mon nom après tout ce qui venait de se passer remua quelque chose en moi. Et si un ectoplasme pouvait pleurer, je me serais effondré en larmes. Dans ces yeux pleins de pitié, je réalisais enfin toute la misère de ma nouvelle existence.

_ Je... Je vais contacter votre père.

Je ne répondis rien. Parler c'était accepter. Le professeur s'éloigna et je restai encore un peu près de mon corps. Mais quand elle réapparut, accompagné de mon père les yeux pleins d'horreur (je n'aurais pas voulu que la première fois qu'il découvre Poudlard se passe de cette manière) et tenant Dennis fermement par la main, je m'enfuis. Je ne pouvais pas les voir.

Je me cachai derrière un pilier et écoutai.

_ Votre fils ne devait pas être là. Il était trop jeune. Nous avions renvoyé les mineurs chez eux. Il a du échapper à notre vigilance.

Père ne disait rien. Je lui ressemble après tout. Les mêmes superstitions. Mais ne rien dire n'aurait pas fait pas relever mon cadavre. Dennis restait debout. J'espérai qu'il serait fort pour papa. Notre famille n'avait pas besoin de ça. La mort de maman nous avait assez éprouvés.

Le professeur McGonagal jetait des petits coups d'œil autours d'elle. Je savais qu'elle me cherchait. Mais je ne pouvais pas me présenter comme ça. Je ne voulais pas voir la pitié que j'avais lue dans ses yeux s'imprimer dans les leurs. Je ne sais si elle me découvrit derrière mon pilier. En tout cas, elle ne leur dit rien. Mon père se releva et me prit dans ses bras. Comme j'aurais aimé alors pouvoir sentir cette dernière étreinte ! Ou être vraiment mort pour ne pas voir son visage baigné de larmes...

Je les ai suivi jusqu'à la maison. Je les ai observés des jours durant. Moi qui m'étais fixé pour but d'être le photographe de la vie, je m'étais fait témoin du deuil. De mon deuil.

Je restai caché. Je vis mon père tomber un peu plus de jour en jour dans la dépression et Dennis lui apporté tout le soutien dont il pouvait. Au bout de deux semaines, il reprit en main la laiterie que papa délaissait, livrant lui-même les bouteilles aux aurores. Le travail lui faisait du bien. Je le vis. Il ne pleurait le soir.

Papa n'allait pas mieux.

J'ai appris très vite toutes les astuces de fantômes. Traverser les murs n'est pas le seul truc. Nous pouvons hanter les objets par exemple. Il nous suffit de s'insérer à l'intérieur et alors pousser des hurlements gutturaux pour faire peur aux grand-mères et aux petits enfants.

J'utilisais cette capacité pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur de mon père. Lorsqu'il venait dans ma chambre, je déposais l'appareil photo dans un coin et me glissais à l'intérieur des objets qu'il saisissait afin de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes.

Je ne sais pas très bien s'il m'entendait. Mais ça semblait le calmer. Je ne voulais toujours pas me montrer à lui mais je pouvais être une présence. Je savais qu'il la ressentait. Nous avions toujours été proches.

Un jour cependant, Dennis me découvrit.

_ Colin ?!

Je m'étais retourné et il m'avait traversé les bras tendus avant de s'affaler tête la première, heureusement sur mon ancien lit. Il s'était relevé un peu décontenancé mais Dennis est d'une nature gaie.

_ Colin, tu es un fantôme !

_ Oui.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que Dennis soit au courant. Ca m'avait soulagé.

_ Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montré plus tôt ?! Mais c'est génial ! Si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué !

Je le savais.

_ Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir papa !

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Dennis.

_ Mais si ! Il n'a qu'une idée en tête : ta mort. Quand il verra que tu ne l'es pas...

_ Je suis mort, Dennis.

_ Non pas vraiment.

_ Si.

Mais pour un tempérament aussi heureux que le sien, mon ton ne pouvait que refroidir.

_ Rien ne sera plus pareil. En tant que fantôme je ne pourrai pas vous serrer dans mes bras, vous toucher. Je ne pourrai plus jouer avec vous, partager vos repas. Je ne grandirai pas...

Dennis pris le temps de réfléchir avant de parler.

_ Mais tu es là. Et pour le moment, c'est tout ce qui compte. Papa a besoins de toi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il se reprenne.

La supplique dans sa voix me fit plier.

_ D'accord.

J'attrapais mon appareil photo et nous descendîmes, main dans la main si cela avait été possible.

_ Je croyais que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas toucher les objets, dit-il en désignant l'appareil.

_ Moi aussi.

Et nous continuâmes en cœur notre phrase habituelle :

_ La magie c'est quand même extra !

Un regard et nous éclatons de rire en entrant dans la cuisine. Le rire mourut sur mes lèvres immatérielles. Papa était tel que je l'avais laissé en montant : penché sur la table, la tête prise dans ses mains, immobile de tristesse.

_ Papa ?

_ Plus tard, Dennis.

_ Papa, ce n'est pas Dennis.

Il releva lentement la tête. Puis s'élança vivement de sa chaise.

_ Colin mon petit !

Dennis se chargea de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe en me traversant. La sensation de son corps à travers le mien était plus douloureuse que les autres. Il interrogea Dennis du regard.

_ C'est un fantôme papa.

_ Un fantôme ?

Il avait des yeux ronds d'incrédulité. Comme lorsque j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. S'ensuivit une longue discussion entre rires et larmes. Joie de s'être retrouvés. Peine de s'être à jamais perdus.

Je les quittais tard dans la nuit pour m'en retourner à Poudlard où j'avais décidé de m'installer. Je me sentais irrésistiblement attiré par ce lieu qui m'avait vu mourir. Mon nouveau foyer.

Dans ma poche (façon de parler), j'emportais la première photo de mon reportage : dans la cuisine, mon père crie « chiiiizz » à l'objectif, Dennis grimace car je l'ai traversé pour passer derrière lui avant que le retardateur ne se termine et mon incorporalité blafarde leur fait des oreilles de lapin d'un air hilare.

* * *

Un ton un peu plus "dramatique" que celui que j'aurais voulu donner à cette fic mais il faut bien commencer par le commencement. Et les personnes les plus touchés par la mort de quelqu'un c'est tout de même sa propre famille. Colin ne pouvait commencer sa nouvelle existence sans faire le rangement ce qui avait été sa vie...

Enthara : une review qui tombe juste à temps :) D'abord merci ^^ Ensuite, ca me fait penser qu'il faut que je précise quelque chose : dans ma vision, les fantômes peuvent bouger d'un lieu à un autre. Ils ne sont pas "attachés" à l'endroit qui les a vu mourir bien qu'ils aient un lien particulier avec. Je ne pense pas que tous les fantômes présents à Poudlard y soit mort, si ? Et bien quelle histoire mouvementée le chateau a du avoir alors ! Il faut absolument que je me procure un exemplaire de "l'Histoire de Poudlard" ^^


	3. Sujet 2 : Le professeur Flitwick

Plus tardive que je ne l'avais espéré et plus longue que je ne l'avais escompté, voici la suite. Le ton est donné. Le sujet aussi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

***** sujet 2 *****

**Le Professeur Flitwick**

Les travaux de réparation de Poudlard avaient bien avancés lorsque je revins au château. D'extérieur, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si la guerre n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Je retrouvai le sentiment d'admiration et d'excitation qui m'avait saisi lorsque j'étais venu pour la première fois.

Un nouveau commencement.

Un nouveau commencement qui s'arrêta pitoyablement devant la Grande Porte. Elle avait été réparée. Très bien réparée. De haut en bas. Elle était superbe. Et fermée. Et moi, résolument accroché à mon appareil photo, je ne pouvais pas la traverser.

Je me retrouvais comme un simple vivant à attendre (plus ou moins) patiemment que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. A cette différence prêt que moi, je ne pouvais pas sonner.

J'aurais pu rester là longtemps (après tout j'en avais, du temps...) mais j'eus de la chance. Et cette chance bizarrement s'appela Peeves.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il comptait faire de toutes les Bombabouses qu'il transportait (même si nous en avons tous une petite idée) mais, en passant devant moi pour rentrer dans le château, il s'arrêta un instant et releva un sourcil (oui, il en a). Il traversa la porte sans même me jeter un sourire narquois ! Et j'entendis sa voix, stridente mais étouffée par les murs du château, crier :

_ Visiteur fantomatique ! Visiteur fantomatique à la porte !

Rusard (comment pouvait-il encore être là après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pris plaisir à faire pendant l'année précédente ?) ne vint pas m'ouvrir tout de suite. Moi aussi j'aurais été dubitatif. Toute personne vivant à Poudlard apprend à ne pas faire attentions aux assertions de l'esprit frappeur.

_ Un fantôme qui attends à la porte. On aura tout vu..., maugréa-t-il.

Je pus cependant entrer dans le hall. L'intérieur du château n'avait pas, lui, retrouvé toute sa splendeur d'avant guerre. C'était un crève-cœur de voir ses mûrs nus, sans un tableau pour les égayer. Ne plus entendre toutes ses voix qui s'apostrophaient d'un mur à l'autre pour savoir dans quel tableau se déroulerait la réunion annuelle des portraits du XVIIème. Les armures elles-mêmes étaient en piteux état. Toutes cabossées, elles restaient fières cependant et se tenaient bien droite attendant la prochaine occasion de défendre Poudlard. Plusieurs elfes de maison s'appliquaient à les lustrer avec précaution.

Par chance, je ne rencontrai aucun obstacle jusqu'à la Grande Salle. On sentait que les réparateurs avaient mis tout leur cœur pour la restaurer. Elle avait retrouvé toute sa magnificence. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui ne collait pas, mais sur le moment, je n'arrivai pas à mettre la main dessus.

J'aperçu le professeur Flitwick dont la tête dépassait à peine des tables au milieu de la salle. Je m'approchai. Sans se rendre compte de ma présence, il pointa sa baguette en l'air et lança un sortilège. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Puis encore une dizaine d'autres en rafale avant de s'affaisser sur le sol. Il avait l'air proprement découragé.

Je flottai un peu plus vite dans sa direction (oui nous flottons. Nous ne volons pas, nous flottons. C'est une sensation assez difficile à décrire je dois dire mais là n'est pas la question * ). Il nota enfin ma présence lorsque j'arrivai devant lui.

_ Vous êtes ... le jeune Colin Crivey ?

Et il éclata en sanglot. Le professeur Flitwick a toujours été émotif mais avouez que ce devait être assez perturbant. Imaginez la scène : un fantôme tout neuf essayant de tapoter en vain l'épaule d'un vieux professeur à ascendance gobeline pour le consoler. Perturbant ... et hilarant pour vous qui lisez maintenant mais à l'époque, j'étais dans mes petits souliers (que j'avais ciré avant d'aller à la bataille. Précaution inutile, ça ne m'avait pas sauvé.)

_ Voyons professeur, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils. Après tout, vous êtes toujours vivant...

_ A quoi bon. C'est vraiment trop injuste. La guerre détruit tout ce qui est beau. Vos vies, des œuvres mémorables...

Il fit un geste évasif vers le plafond et je compris enfin ce qui m'avait dérangé en rentrant dans la Grande Salle. Je voyais les poutres de bois supportant les énormes blocs de pierre qui en constituait le plafond. Aucune trace des nuages qui traversaient paresseusement le ciel d'été. Juste de la pierre et du bois. Le plafond magique avait disparu. C'était juste... inconcevable.

_ Vous allez le réparer.

_ J'ai essayé ! Mais c'était Dumbledore qui s'en occupait. Avant de... Enfin, il m'avait appris à l'entretenir mais là... Ca n'a rien à voir. La science des sortilèges pour créer de telles œuvres est perdue. Il n'a rien que je puisse faire...

Le professeur Flitwick avait l'air vraiment déprimé. Il baissait les bras et abandonnait. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'il était parfois plus dur de survivre à une guerre que d'y mourir. Et qu'il était extrêmement frustrant de vouloir relever quelqu'un, lui apporter un réconfort, ne serait-ce qu'une tape sur l'épaule et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Absolument rien. Il y a des moments où les mots sont inutiles.

_ Il ne faut pas rester là professeur. S'il vous plait, relevez-vous. Allons dans votre bureau. Ou à la bibliothèque. Il y a forcément un livre qui traite ce genre de sortilège.

_ La moitié des livres a brulé.

_ Pas celui-ci j'en suis sûr.

_ Cela ne sert à rien, jeune Crivey. Il n'y a aucun espoir.

_ Il y a toujours de l'espoir. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes battus et c'est pour cela que je suis mort.

Il ne m'était encore jamais arrivé de contredire un professeur. Je crois qu'être devenu un fantôme m'avait un peu détaché des règles des vivants. En tout cas, ma tirade sortit Le professeur Flitwick de sa torpeur. Il se redressa. Il avait l'air d'avoir repris un peu d'assurance. J'allais m'en aller mais il me demanda de me suivre.

_ Vous allez m'aider.

_ Mais professeur ! Je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose. Je ne peux plus lire de livre. Tourner les pages et tout ça.

_ J'ai un sort pour vous.

Je dus attendre d'être dans la bibliothèque pour comprendre. Il choisit des livres dans les rayons et finalement en posa un devant moi.

_ Commencez à lire je vous prie.

Je m'exécutai. Je relevai la tête à la fin de la page. Il pointa la baguette sur l'ouvrage et l'ensorcela.

_ Vos pouvez y aller. Les pages se tourneront automatiquement toutes les trois minutes. Prévenez-moi dès que vous trouvez quelque chose.

_ Wouha ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sort ! C'est vous qui l'avez inventé ?

_ Il y a longtemps. J'aimais tricoter en révisant quand je n'étais encore qu'un élève à Poudlard. Ca m'aidait à me concentrer. Mais du coup j'avais besoins de mes mains.

_ Vous deviez déjà être très doué en sortilèges ! C'est impressionnant. J'ai entendu que vous étiez un Champion de duel aussi !

_ Ces temps sont révolus.

_ Professeur. Je voudrais vous demandez quelque chose.

_ Allez-y, allez-y.

_ Et bien voilà, j'ai un appareil photo.

_ Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens très bien.

_ Je peux encore le manipuler. C'est incroyable mais c'est le seul objet que je peux toucher et faire fonctionner.

Le professeur Flitwick remonta ses lunettes et tendis les bras pour attraper l'objet que je lui présentais et qu'il étudia.

_ Intéressant. Très intéressant. Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

_ Je voudrais qu'il puisse traverser les murs ou tout autre objet. Comme moi.

_ Vous souhaiteriez que je le dématérialise.

_ Non ! Au contraire. Il faut qu'il reste matériel et que vous puissiez le toucher et en récupérer les photos. C'est mon seul lien avec les vivants. Je voudrais créer une interaction.

_ Vous attendez donc que je place votre appareil entre deux dimensions. Deux natures. Je ne sais pas si cela est possible. C'est contre les règles de la magie.

_ Si quelqu'un peut le faire, je sais que c'est vous professeur.

_ Merci jeune homme. Maintenant, reprenons notre recherche. Votre livre a continué tout seul. Je vais vous remettre à la bonne page.

Nous ne trouvâmes pas la solution au problème du plafond de la Grande Salle le jour même. Ni même le lendemain. Nous avancions lentement. Moi parce que ma nouvelle condition ralentissait considérablement ma vitesse de lecture. Le professeur Flitwick parce qu'il devait également penser à se nourrir et à dormir. Le professeur McGonagall vint de temps en temps nous donner un coup de main mais malgré tous nos efforts, nous mîmes deux semaines à trouver une piste de travail sérieuse. A partir de là, le professeur Flitwick s'enferma dans son bureau et plus personne ne le vit pendant une semaine. J'attendais devant. J'avais (et j'ai toujours...) le temps d'attendre. J'avais peur qu'il n'ait un nouveau accès de déprime et décide de faire une grosse bêtise mais les éclairs lumineux que j'apercevais périodiquement sous la porte me rassuraient. Et enfin un matin, il sortit.

_ Je l'ai !

Il brandissait bien haut (relativement à sa taille) un bout de papier et dansait presque en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

_ Je l'ai ! Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai ! Venez ! Venez tous ! Je vais avoir besoins de la puissance magique de tout le monde ! Faites venir les elfes ! Appelez qui vous pouvez !

Son engouement, son excitation était communicative. Tous abandonnèrent leur activité pour le suivre.

La suite fut... exaltante.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le plafond nu et prononça la formule suivante :

_ Caelumtransfer.

Il fut immédiatement imité par toute l'assemblée. Les rayons bleus de leurs sorts montèrent ensemble. Et le ciel apparu. Changeant. Identique à celui que l'on apercevait des fenêtres. Magnifique.

Pour moi le plus beau, c'est la photo que j'ai prise du professeur Flitwick. Au milieu de tous ses gens, les yeux levés au ciel. Il pleurait. De joie. Il avait toujours été si émotif.

* comme je sais que vous êtes des lecteurs très curieux, je m'explique. Nous flottons. Nous ne marchons pas. Nous restons à quelques centimètres du sol. N'importe quoi, me direz-vous, nous avons déjà vu des fantômes voler. Disons qu'ils flottent plus haut. Depuis les centaines d'années que je suis un fantôme, j'ai observé qu'en vieillissant, les fantômes pouvaient s'élever de plus en plus. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont de moins en moins attachés à leur existence terrestre. Mon interprétation est qu'un jour, ces fantômes s'élèveront assez haut pour pouvoir enfin atteindre le ciel comme les autres morts. Car c'est aussi mon espoir.

* * *

Alors tout d'abords merci pour vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire !

Je pense en effet beaucoup à suivre Luna dans ses périgrinations autours du monde mais pas tout de suite.

On m'a souvent fait le reproche d'écrire trop "lourdement" alors bizarrement je le prends plutôt bien que mon écriture soit simple ^^

Il y a certains "sujets" que je veux traiter avec Colin mais j'aimerais également beaucoup que vous "passiez commande" si cela vous interesse. J'aime qu'on me lance sur une idée même si, parfois, cela peut aboutir à quelque chose de très différent que ce que l'on m'a demandé. Il y a des témoins :°)

Enfin, je suis sincérement désolée, mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir poster très régulièrement. Et ceux pour deux raisons. Premièrement, j'écris à l'inspiration et cela dépendra donc s'il y a un "sujet" qui m'attire (ou si vous m'en avez proposé un^^). Deuxièment je suis également en train d'entamer une année d'étude à l'étranger qui va me demander beaucoup de travail (mais je suis excitée comme une puce ^^ les usa c'est pas donné à tous le monde ! ).

Merci pour votre lecture de ma part et de celle de Colin ;°)


	4. Sujet 3 : Poudlard

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce texte. Et je n'en suis toujours pas vraiment satisfaite. Je n'aime pas trop écrire des transitions et c'est bien le cas ici. Et puis, les éudes sont tout de même très prenantes et ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps...

Enfin maintenant, je vais pouvoir passer à des sujets plus faciles à écrire et qui sont ce à quoi je voulais venir ! Si je trouve le temps matériel pour les écrire...

Pardon pour l'attente (et le "léger" pessimisme qui ressort des deux précédents paragraphes) ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus très chers lecteurs !

* * *

***** Sujet 3 *****

**Poudlard**

Je vous entends déjà : « Comment ça Poudlard ? Ce n'est pas une personne. C'est un château. On ne peut pas photographier la vie en prenant un amas de pierres, même finement taillées, comme sujet... Un château n'a pas d'âme. » Remarque qui peut se comprendre si vous n'avez jamais vécu à Poudlard. Mais moi qui y erre depuis des siècles je puis vous affirmez que si. Poudlard est vivant. Il a une âme. J'ai vraiment commencé à le réaliser lorsque tous les sorciers et autres êtres magiques présents dans le château se sont réunis pour redonner à la Grande Salle son ciel. C'est ça Poudlard. La communion magique de son personnel.

Enfin presque. Il manquait quelque chose. J'allais mettre une semaine à déterminer ce que c'était. Et d'abords, j'allais découvrir que je ne connaissais qu'une partie de Poudlard. La partie émergée.

Je connaissais les dortoirs, ma salle commune (quel plaisir ca a été de découvrir celle des autres maisons !), la Grande Salle, les sales de cours. Le parc, les rives du lac. Voilà. Mais Poudlard c'est aussi les passages secrets, les salles secrètes, les cuisines, les bureaux des professeurs et en particulier celui, magnifique de Dumbledore... Non, du proviseur. Du professeur McGonagall à l'époque. Du professeur Tartamp aujourd'hui mais son nom ne vous dira rien. Mais pour moi, malgré ces interminables années et ces nombreux proviseurs qui se sont succédés, ce bureau restera celui du professeur Dumbledore. Poudlard c'est la forêt interdite, le fond du lac, les labyrinthes des souterrains, les recoins des cachots, les alcôves dissimulées. Je connaissais les professeurs, quelques fantômes, les autres élèves (ou plus justement, quelques autres élèves...). Poudlard c'est le concierge, l'infirmière, les elfes, le Garde-chasse, la bibliothécaire... Ce sont tous les êtres de la forêt interdite.

Et les fantômes. J'avais déjà bien sûr rencontré Sir Nicholas* et aperçu les autres fantômes mais je n'avais jamais appris à les connaitre. Ce fut un plaisir que d'entrer dans leur cercle. Même si j'aurais préféré que mon introduction se fasse légèrement différemment...

J'étais toujours en train de regarder le Professeur Flitwick tout ému recevoir les félicitations du personnel de Poudlard pour avoir retrouver la formule de transposition du ciel. Je devais avoir un sourire béat je crois parce que je ne faisais pas très attention à ce qui se passait autours de moi et en me reculant j'ai... Brrrrr. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà traversé un fantôme, on m'a dit que c'est très désagréable mais dites-vous que deux fantômes qui se traversent c'est encore pire. C'est comme si nos particules se mélangeaient. Il est même parfois difficile de s'extirper l'un de l'autre. Bref c'est vraiment très désagréable et lorsque le fantôme que vous traversez est le Baron sanglant... Et bien vous vous sentez encore plus mal.

J'ai beau être mort et ne plus avoir grand-chose à craindre (plus rien en réalité...), je suis toujours dans mes petits souliers lorsque je dois m'adresser u baron sanglant. Il reste impressionnant malgré les années... Enfin bon il n'était pas content du tout lorsque je l'ai traversé. Il a commencé à s'énerver sur les nouvelles générations fantomatiques qui ne connaissaient pas le respect et à me menacer de réclamer mon bannissement de Poudlard au Conseil des Esprits de Poudlard. Au quoi ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce Conseil et je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour mon avenir au château lorsque Sir Nicholas m'a sauvé. Non je ne suis pas mélodramatique. C'est exactement l'impression que j'ai eu lorsqu'il est apparu et a, non pas commandé, personne ne commande au Baron Sanglant, mais obligeamment promis qu'il allait s'occuper de moi. Avais-je besoins qu'on s'occupe de moi ? Je me laissai guider.

Et j'ai découvert la société fantomatique de Poudlard. Je dis société parce que s'en ai vraiment une. Avec ses règles auxquelles j'ai du très vite m'initier. Il y avait celles courantes : ne pas traverser un vivant et encore moins un mort, respecter les anciens, ne pas pénétrer dans certaines salles. Les fantômes sont particulièrement vieux jeu. Il faut avouer qu'ils sont généralement très âgés et littéralement « d'une autre époque ». Je crois bien un jour en avoir aperçu un dans les profondeurs des sous-sols poudlardiens habillés d'une peau de bête... Il ne m'a pas parlé. Je me demande quel langage il aurait utilisé. Voir même s'il aurait utilisé un langage. Il aurait sans doute plus probablement émis des grognements... Enfin je m'égare... Donc oui, les fantômes sont vieux jeu. Et il est formellement interdit pour un esprit masculin de se rendre dans les toilettes des vivantes. Et inversement. Non je suis peut-être l'esprit d'un ado de 14 ans mais je n'y avais pas pensé ! Ces vieux fantômes du Conseil si et c'est l'une des premières règles qu'ils m'ont énoncé. Qui c'est qui a l'esprit déplacé ?

Ah le Conseil des Esprits de Poudlard... Le Cesp pour les intimes. Institution grandiose d'inutilité. Farce fantomatique. Assemblée d'esprits décatis. Référencement des nouveaux fantômes de Poudlard. Sur quoi ? Vous ne pouvez même pas écrire... Edition du Code de Conduite des fantômes de Poudlard. Avec quelles mesures d'exécution ? Vous n'avez aucun moyen de pression ? Organe de Justice des fantômes de Poudlard. Non mais vous rigolez ? Il y a plusieurs exemples de l'inefficacité totale de cet organe, je me contenterais de citer celui de Mimi Geignarde. Je ne pense pas être particulièrement insultant en affirmant que ce n'est pas une lumière (la vérité ne peut pas être insultante si ?) et pourtant, ces « grands sages » du Conseil n'ont jamais pu la contraindre à cesser ces « activités de dégradation des toilettes » (pour plus de précision, voir le rapport rendu par la commission d'étude du cas Mimi Geignarde au Conseil. Non, je ne plaisante pas. Hélas.)

Une semaine. Le Conseil m'a tenu la jambe une semaine. Le temps ne se ressent plus de la même manière quand on est mort. Je n'ai pas vu passer cette semaine bien qu'elle m'ait paru interminablement longue. J'ai été bombardé de règles dont, je l'avoue, je ne me souviens globalement pas. Obligation de prévenir le Conseil en cas de départ non prévu de Poudlard. Obligation de se présenter à au moins un événement organisé par le Conseil par an. Avec ces vieux raseurs ?! Vous imaginez bien que ces règles ne sont pas suivies par la nouvelle génération de fantômes et particulièrement pas par moi. Je n'ai pourtant pas un passé de délinquant.

Pour résumer, ce fut une très mauvaise semaine qui me persuada presque de quitter Poudlard. Sir Nicholas lui-même semblait désolé de m'infliger cela. Alors qu'il est très attaché aux traditions...

Ce qui m'a rappelé pourquoi j'aimais tant Poudlard et que c'était bien le lieu dans lequel je passerai mon éternité, c'est ce qui me manquait dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui manquait à Poudlard pour en faire un lieu vivant : ses élèves. Après cette semaine passée dans les profondeurs du château, je me rendis dans la Grande Salle. C'était la rentrée et je fus ébloui comme je l'avais été à mon premier jour d'école par la beauté et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. La Grande Salle est comme le cœur de Poudlard. Les rires des élèves en sont les palpitations. Avec eux, le château s'anime. Il rit de leur joie, souffre de leurs peines.

Il est une mère qui protège, un père qui donne la force. Je n'avais pas eu peur lorsque que je courais à la rencontre de la mort dans le parc parce que je sentais ses murs comme des bras rassurants derrière moi. Poudlard n'est pas qu'un château. C'est le berceau de notre foi en un monde plus beau. Un monde où la magie est communion et non destruction. Comme lorsque le ciel de la Grande Salle a été réparé. Comme tous ces premiers jours de classe où les élèves se retrouvent et partage leur joie ou admiration.

Poudlard est vivant. Et la photo de sa communauté rassemblée est l'une de mes préférés.

* s'il vous plait appelez-le comme ca. Le surnom de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête le blesse vraiment...

* * *

J'espère que cet hommage à mon école préférée (même si à 21 ans j'attends toujours ma lettre...) vous a plu.

Prochain sujet: très probablement Gynnie. Ca vous tente?


	5. Sujet 4 : Ginny et Harry

Et bien ce nouveau chapitre arrive beaucoup plus tôt que prévu! C'est cela quand on écrit à l'inspiration... ^^

Alors le sujet devait être Ginny mais vu l'évolution du texte, il s'agit plutôt du couple Harry et Ginny. Bonne lecture!

* * *

***** Sujet 4 *****

**Ginny et Harry**

En remontant le long de la table des Gryffondors, je me suis très vite rendu compte qu'il ne me manquait qu'une personne dans ma promotion. Moi. il faut dire qu'il n'y avait eu que moi pour être assez stupidement idéaliste pour résister à la règle de majorité que le professeur McGonagall avait imposé à ce qui souhaiter rester résister...

J'aurais du entamer ma septième année. Avec Tiberius, mon meilleur ami depuis la deuxième année. Il était avec Dennis qui avait déjà du le mettre au courant de ma nouvelle condition car lorsque je les saluai, il n'eut pas l'air plus surpris que ça, juste :

_ Wouha Colin ! C'est vachement impressionnant ! Alors ?! Tu te sens comment ?

Pas besoins de vous expliquer pourquoi nous étions meilleurs amis. Mais à ce moment-là, je venais de repérer deux personnes qui n'étaient pas sensées être là et je me suis dit que j'aurais bien le temps de lui répondre plus tard. L'inimportance du temps m'était déjà tellement évidente que j'avais oublié qu'il en était différemment pour les vivants. Je me dirigeais donc vers Harry et Ron que je venais d'apercevoir en bout de table. Ginny était avec eux.

_ Bonjour !

Harry et Ginny se retournèrent pendant que Ron s'écriait :

_ Par Merlin, Colin !

Le visage de Harry en m'apercevant pris un air sombre et je ne manquai pas de remarquer le coup d'œil inquiet que Ginny lui lança. Un peu perturbé par l'impression que je leur faisais, je m'empressai d'enchaîner d'un ton que j'espérais jovial.

_ Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ? Vous devriez avoir fini votre scolarité, non ?

Ce fut Ron qui me répondit pendant que Harry se reconcentrait sur son assiette et Ginny... sur lui.

_ Nous n'avons pas pu passer nos ASPIC avec les autres cet été et nous avons préféré refaire une année plutôt que d'accepter l'exemption que le Ministère nous offrait.

_ Mais Hermione ?

_ Tu la connais. Elle connaissait déjà le programme de septième année par cœur pour nos BUSE. Elle a passé les examens avec les autres. Elle fait une formation au service de justice magique en ce moment.

_ Impressionnant. Bon bah... A un de ces jours alors.

Il était clair que ma présence était gênante.

_ Oui. A plus, Colin.

En partant, j'aperçus la main de Ginny faire un mouvement pour recouvrir celle d'Harry mais ce dernier évita le contact. A moi d'être gêné. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose entre ces deux là qui n'était pas de mes affaires.

C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai eu énormément de mal à arrêter de les observer les jours qui suivirent. En vérité, je passais mon temps à détailler leur comportement et pour un couple qui pouvait enfin vivre leur idylle sans obstacle, ce n'était pas la joie. Harry refusait tout contact. Il était assez perturbant de voir invariablement échouer les tentatives timidement amoureuses de Ginny. Elle faisait peine à voir.

Bizarrement, c'est également de la peine que je ressentais envers Harry. Bien qu'il se refusât ainsi à elle, il n'en recherchait pas moins la présence et les regards qu'il lui lançait n'étaient pas moins tendres qu'avant la guerre. La situation était des plus étranges et des plus embarrassantes.

Comment ? Si je les espionnais ? Non ! ... Oui. Un peu. Leur situation m'intriguait c'est tout. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux : la vie, l'amour et pourtant ils les gaspillaient (enfin Harry par son comportement) en... en je ne savais pas quoi et cela m'irritait. Comme il m'irrite toujours de voir les vivants ne pas avoir conscience de leur chance.

J'ai décidé d'agir lorsque j'ai (volontairement) surpris une conversation entre Ginny et son frère (et après quelques lignes de rédaction, je reviens sur cette phrase pour remplacer conversation par monologue) :

_ S'il te plait, Ron ! Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! Tu es son meilleur ami. Tu dois savoir ce qu'il a ! (Ron ouvrit la bouche...) Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? (... et la referma.) Il me rejette tout le temps. On dirait qu'il reçoit une décharge électrique à chaque fois que je l'effleure. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? (Ron secoua la tête en essayant de répondre...) J'ai tout essayé ! (...et laissa tomber.) Le faire parler. Lui laisser de l'espace. Etre tendre. Rester distante. Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus ? (Ron tenta d'interrompre sa sœur...) Je ne comprends rien ! (et y renonça.) Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Elle s'enfuit dans les couloirs abandonnant un Ron irrité mais surtout inquiet.

Ma façon de retranscrire cette « conversation » l'a peut-être rendu ridicule mais le désarroi de Ginny était bien réel et je doutais que son frère ait pu lui être d'aucune aide. Il était trop impliqué. Il lui fallait une aide extérieure. Moi. C'est en tout cas ce que je pensais, un peu prétentieusement (presque 17 ans et un état ectoplasmique...), à ce moment-là.

Sauf que je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire... Et la lumière fut. Mon sauveur en l'occurrence ne fut autre professeur Flitwick qui arriva en courant, ou trottinant de manière dynamique...

_ Jeune Crivey ! Je vous cherche depuis deux jours ! Je pense avoir trouvé votre formule. Venez.

Vous imaginez l'appréhension et l'excitation qui se mélangeait en moi ? Oui sûrement. J'ai assez répété à quel point je tenais à mon appareil photo... Je suivis le professeur dans son bureau où je retrouvai mon appareil que je lui avais confié. Au fil des jours, il avait dangereusement commencé à ressembler à un boulet qui m'empêchait de me déplacer à ma guise dans le château et j'avais refusé de ressentir cela. Mais là, je le regardais comme s'il valait de l'or*.

Cette fois, le professeur ne réclama aucune aide. Il chuchota le sort à mon appareil comme s'il lui murmurait des mots tendres à l'oreille. Puis il se recula. Nous nous regardâmes et j'osai enfin saisir tendre la main vers la lanière de l'appareil. Premier soulagement : je pouvais encore le saisir. Je tentai alors de traverser un mur. L'appareil traversa avec moi ! Il ne me restait plus qu'une hantise : qu'il ne fonctionne plus, que je ne puisse plus faire de photos qui soient à la fois solides pour moi et pour les vivants. Mais pour tester mon appareil, je savais exactement quelle photo j'allais prendre.

Chaque jour, Harry disparaissait pendant une heure au plus grand désespoir de Ginny qui ne savait pas où il s'isolait. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à une clairière de la Forêt Interdite. La clairière. Celle où il avait regardé la mort dans les yeux et s'était offert à elle. Dans cette clairière, il s'allongeait à l'endroit où son corps avait reposé. Il s'allongeait et se recroquevillait en position fœtale. Les sanglots ne tardaient guère. Ni les mots. Les mots arrachés à sa douleur, murmurés ou criés. Les mots de peine et de rage. Contre la guerre, l'injustice, la culpabilité. Les remords, les regrets. Les mots de souffrance. Je ne pouvais capturer ces mots en image mais je pouvais témoigner de la souffrance de celui qui les exprimait.

La vie est parfois un fardeau pour les vivants, quelque soit mon opinion à ce sujet. Ce fut ma première photo sur ce thème. Je n'aime pas ces photos. Je ne les garde pas. Elles ne sont généralement qu'un moyen pour en faire d'autres. Plus heureuses. Cette photo, je l'ai déposé sur le lit de Ginny dans son dortoir et j'ai eu le plaisir dès le lendemain de voir qu'elle avait été utile.

Le lendemain en effet, j'observai Ginny ranger la photographie dans son sac avant de rejoindre Harry dans la Salle Commune. Elle le prit à part, le força à la laisser lui prendre les mains. Elle lui parla, captant son regard dans le sien, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Je n'écoutai pas leur conversation. Elle n'appartenait qu'à eux mais je les observai de loin.

Après une certaine résistance, Harry céda enfin aux instances de Ginny. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur ses épaules. Il pleura. Doucement d'abords puis sans retenue. Il la serra contre lui et se mit à parler. Je suppose qu'il se déchargea de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. En tout cas, cela semblait lui faire du bien. Je les laissai, satisfait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner, Harry avait les yeux rouges mais je ne lui avais pas vu un air aussi apaisé depuis la rentrée. Il embrassa Ginny avec tendresse. Et cette photo-là, je la garde !

* Il vaut bien plus que de l'or...

* * *

Et bien voilà! En espérant toujours vous plaire!

Ah! Vous venez de faire la connaissance avec Tiberius. Il fera peut-être l'objet d'un chapitre spécial. J'ai le droit à des personnages inventés n'est-ce pas ^^ J'ai aussi l'intention d'écrire sur le Professeur McGonagall ou Ron. Peut-être Hagrid. Luna surtout mais un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos propositions !

J'apprécie aussi vos remarques. Dites le moi si je m'éloigne trop du ton original, si je perds de vue mon thème, mon idée.

En tout cas, maintenant que je ne rame plus, c'est un plaisir d'écrire sur Colin! Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve de nouveau bloquée ^^

(et avec Ginny à la place de Gynnie c'est beaucoup mieux ^^ Merci Mastuyama!)


	6. Sujet 5 : Le professeur McGonagall

Le professeur McGonagall comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu!

* * *

***** Sujet 5 *****

**Le professeur McGonagall**

Ce devait être début octobre que le professeur McGonagall a commencé à tous nous inquiéter. La nouvelle directrice prenait sa tâche très à cœur. Tout le monde appréciait son dévouement et n'hésitait pas à la consulter pour quel sujet que ce soit. Elle cherchait à maintenir le niveau de réputation que Poudlard avait connu au temps de la direction du proviseur Dumbledore.

Ainsi, elle avait organisé, supervisé, mené la remise en état du château d'une main de maître, ne laissant aucun détails de côté. Maintenant, elle s'attelait aux tâches courantes de son nouveau rôle de proviseur tout en continuant de délivrer ses cours de métamorphose.

Elle recherchait d'éventuels enfants sorciers parmi les Moldus. Elle allait défendre les intérêts de l'école au Ministère et préparait ses discours aux élèves. Elle prévoyait les menus pour les repas, gérait les finances et tentait d'y inclure un nouveau budget : salaire des elfes, ce qui réduisait fortement sa marge de manœuvre et lui causait de douloureux mots de tête. Elle entretenait des relations amicales avec les autres écoles et avait notamment lancé un projet d'échange pour permettre à quelques élèves de réaliser leur sixième année d'étude à l'étranger. Elle établissait les emplois du temps, cherchait de nouveaux professeurs, répondait aux questions de chacun, passait des commandes pour réapprovisionner l'infirmerie, écoutait avec patience les récriminations de Mme Pince, gérait les dégâts des scrouts à pétard du professeur Hagrid...

Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le tour mais, en gros, le professeur McGonagall était occupée. Trop peut-être... Le seul soulagement de son emploi du temps était qu'elle n'était plus directrice de la maison Gryffondor. En tant que directrice de l'école, elle ne pouvait avoir l'air de vouloir favoriser une maison plus qu'une autre (ce qui serait difficilement venu à l'esprit de qui que ce soit) et elle avait passé le relai, non sans un léger soupir, au professeur Vector (Mme Bibine avait refusée car elle souhaitait pouvoir continuer d'arbitrer les matchs de Quiddich).

Ce jour d'octobre donc, elle donnait son troisième cours de la journée qui suivait tout juste un rendez-vous au Ministère et une conversation de cheminée avec le proviseur de Beauxbâtons, Mme Maxime. Je ne sais plus très bien pourquoi j'avais décidé d'y assister. Après tout, je ne connaissais personne dans les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Serpentard. Le fait est que j'étais là et je ne regrette pas du tout ! Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait assister à un « mouvement d'humeur » de la part du professeur McGonagall.

Je crois que le thème du cours était la transformation animale. Une petite partie théorique sur les animagus en début de cours pour s'assurer de l'attention de ses élèves avait très bien fonctionné. Trop bien sans doute. Les élèves étaient excités comme des farfadets et n'arrêtaient pas de parler dans tous les sens : « Qu'est-ce que tu choisirais toi ? En quoi tu e transformerais ? En tigre ! En loup ! Un aigle bien sûr ! En mulot... Pff t'es trop nul ! ». Je n'avais jamais vu une telle pagaille dans un cours du professeur McGonagall.

Il lui fallut près de cinq minutes pour obtenir le silence. Un tel acte d'insubordination n'était vraiment pas courant. Je la vis se passer la main devant le visage au moins trois fois, ce qui, j'allais le comprendre par la suite, témoignait d'une grande tension nerveuse.

La classe continua. Le sort pour transformer un Gris du Gabon en Coracopsis noir fut expliqué. Il était temps de passer à la dernière partie du cours : la pratique. D'habitude, le professeur McGonagall nous faisait essayer un par un. Elle observait puis demandait à un autre ce qui allait ou pas dans la tentative de son camarade (généralement lorsque l'objet de la métamorphose explosait la réponse était assez claire...). Et finalement, elle faisait ses propres commentaires avant de passer à l'élève suivant. C'est en tout cas la méthode qu'employait le professeur McGonagall lorsque j'étais élève.

Ce n'est pas celle qu'elle choisit ce jour là. Et elle s'en mordit les doigts (façon de parler, le professeur McGonagall ne ferait pas ça). Elle laissa en effet les élèves s'entrainer tous ensemble. Le brouhaha repris très vite. Des perroquets perdirent leurs plumes. D'autres se transformèrent en pigeon tristement londonien. Je ne sais pas ce que le professeur McGonagall attendait de ses quinze minutes de pratique libre, peut-être tout simplement quinze minutes de repos, mais ça n'a pas marché. Lorsqu'un petit perroquet du premier rang prit feu devant ses yeux, elle poussa un cri strident et s'en prit à l'élève complètement paniqué :

_ Mais qu'avez-vous fait, imbécile ?!

Il n'y avait déjà plus un bruit dans la salle, sinon quelques roucoulements de ces stupides pigeons qui ne savent jamais quand il faut se taire et les sifflements affolés du perroquet enflammé. Le professeur McGonagall réussit heureusement à éteindre le feu avant que le pauvre animal soit sérieusement blessé. Puis elle cria encore :

_ Dehors ! Tout le monde dehors ! Vous avez fait assez de bêtises comme ça !

Gestes figés, bouches bée et yeux incrédules. J'aurais pu faire une photo géniale qui en aurait fait rire plus d'un mais j'ai loupé le coche. Je ne suis qu'un photographe amateur... Et je dois avouer que je devais avoir la même tête d'ahuri que les élèves, un peu plus pâle et translucide c'est tout. Ma mort ne faisait que commencer et je n'avais pas vécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que les gens sont toujours plus que ce qu'ils paraissent. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas que le professeur McGonagall et je venais de le découvrir. A ce moment-là, elle était également, et surtout, une personne épuisée.

Je n'ai pas pensé non plus à faire une photo de l'incroyable vision de professeur McGonagall assise, ou plutôt affaissée, sur un bureau d'élève, se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'avoue, je ne suis pas très bon photographe... Bizarrement, j'ai trouvé plus approprié de m'approcher pour lui proposer un peu de soutien, ce qui s'est traduit dans cette question qui allait certainement l'aider :

_ Professeur, vous allez bien ?

Elle releva la tête et me regarda d'un air désabusé. Encore une chose que je n'avais jamais pensé avoir à faire l'expérience.

_ Colin Crivey...

Elle se secoua et reprit son expression sévère habituelle.

_ Je dois porter ce pauvre animal à Hagrid avec l'espoir qu'une bête aussi petite et fragile puisse l'intéresser suffisamment pour qu'il cherche le moyen de la soigner...

_ Je peux aller le prévenir pour qu'il vienne le prendre et vous pourriez aller vous reposer.

Une personne épuisée j'ai dit ? Je rajouterais une personne complément épuisée parce que, croyez-le ou non, elle accepta tout de suite ma proposition.

Je suis donc descendu un peu déboussolé (je me suis perdu au niveau du deuxième étage) chercher le professeur Hagrid qui mit un certain temps d'abords à se remettre de mon apparition (je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens sont particulièrement désolés de me retrouver en fantôme) et ensuite à comprendre ce que je lui demandais. A sa décharge, je n'étais pas très clair non plus. Il y a des choses qui demandent du temps pour qu'on s'y habitue.

Bien sûr, après avoir délivré mon message, je me suis dépêché d'aller hanter le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Et ben oui, je suis curieux ! Mais vous aussi non ?

Donc, bien installé dans le troisième tiroir à gauche, j'observai. Le professeur Flitwick fut le premier, ayant eu vent de l'incident, à venir s'inquiéter du professeur McGonagall. Il lui envoya Mme Pompresh qui insista pour que le professeur avale un carré de chocolat et lui promette de prendre trois gorgées trois quart d'une portion vitalisante toutes les quatre heures. Puis Mme Bibine et le professeur Vector se montrèrent, suivi du professeur Hagrid un peu pataud. Même le professeur Slughorn vînt prendre des nouvelles. Tous avaient le même conseil à la bouche : prendre du repos, diminuer le nombre de responsabilités et en particulier, trouver un nouveau professeur pour les cours de métamorphose. « Après tout, Dumbledore lui-même n'enseignait pas, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Le professeur McGonagall resta longtemps à réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Il était clair qu'elle tenait aux cours de métamorphoses. Enfin aux alentours de minuit, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, y lança un peu de poudre, demanda « Alfred Augier. Kirkaldy. » et passa sa tête dans l'âtre.

J'ai essayé de vérifier si le réseau de cheminée fonctionnait pour les fantômes. Mais non... Le professeur parla pendant une dizaine de minutes sans que je puisse entendre ou voir quoique ce soit d'autre que le reste de son corps étêté se crisper quelques fois. Ce ne devait pas être une conversation des plus faciles pour le professeur. Merlin que c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qui se disait à l'autre bout du réseau de cheminette ! Plus frustrant encore que de ne pas pouvoir passer les murs !

Enfin heureusement, le professeur McGonagall repassa sa tête de ce côté-là de la cheminée et fut suivie par son interlocuteur, un vieux sorcier d'environ 60 ans.

_ Vraiment, Minerva, ce sera un plaisir de travailler avec toi. Je suis honoré que tu aies pensé à moi après près de quarante ans sans avoir donné de nouvelles.

_ Ce sera professeur McGonagall et si j'avais eu le choix, soit sûr que tu ne serais pas là. Tu es le meilleur enchanteur qui ne soit pas encore embauché par le Ministère et j'ai besoins d'un nouveau professeur de métamorphose.

_ Tu peux dire que je suis le meilleur enchanteur, tu sais, Il faut être idiot pour se laisser embaucher par le Ministère et passer le reste de sa vie à transformer des chaussures crasseuses en Portoloin. Enfin, dire que je pensais que je te manquais. C'est un coup au cœur que tu me fais là Minerva... pardon, professeur McGonagall, rajouta-t-il, amusé, suite au regard, courroucé, du professeur.

Si j'avais été solide, j'aurais fait tremblé le bureau tellement j'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu le ton que cet Augier utilisait pour parler au professeur McGonagall. Comme s'il parlait... à une femme. Ca avait de quoi en chamboulé plus d'un...

_ Winky va te montrer tes appartements. Winky !

L'elfe apparut, attrapa la petite valise du sorcier que je n'avais pas encore aperçue (mais quand est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de la faire ?) et attendit. Avant de la suivre, le nouveau professeur Augier attrapa la main du professeur McGonagall et d'un geste galant, lui en embrassa le dos.

Je devais faire la même tête que celle que vous faites en ce moment même ou que tous ceux qui en voient la photo* et qui ont connu le professeur McGonagall : gestes figés, bouches bée et yeux incrédules. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas que le professeur McGonagall. C'était également une femme. Et une femme rougit quand on lui fait une galanterie (enfin à ce qu'on m'a dit...).

*cette fois j'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'appuyer sur la gâchette (enfin le bouton...). Je pense que je devais déjà commencer à m'habituer à l'inattendu... Bien caché dans le bureau (le meuble pas la pièce, hein! Sinon tout le monde m'aurait vu...), personne n'a rien remarqué ni entendu.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews! Je suis très contente que mon idée plaise. Et que je donne une meilleure image à Colin dans les yeux de certains ^^

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous allez recevoir ce sujet. Bien j'espère ! Mais je commence à prendre mes libertés et j'espère que ca ne rebutera personne. Pour vous inciter à lire la suite j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de mystère autours de ce nouveau personnage. Pourvu que ça marche! En tout cas, un sujet sur Alfred Augier devrait bientôt sortir pour vous le présenter.

Je suis un peu tendue en publiant mais j'imagine que je le suis toujours ^^


	7. Sujet 6 : Neville et Hannah

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Ceux qui lisent ma fic "Non mais Oh" sur Hermionne et (mystère!) sauront déjà que j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et que les cds pour le reformater ont mis du temps à m'atteindre. Je ne pouvais décemment pas écrire en français sur les claviers américains. Tous ces textes sans accents, c'était infect!

En tout cas, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira et surtout que la première partie ne vous rebutera pas au point que vous n'atteigniez pas celle où Neville et Hannah font effectivement leur apparition. La curiosité de Colin est toujours aussi débordante ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

***** Sujet 6 *****

**Neville et Hannah**

_ Hey Tiberius !

_Ah. Colin...

_ Alors, comment ça va ? Raconte ! Comment ça s'est passé avec Leah ?! Elle a dit oui ? Apres il faudra que je te dise un truc, tu ne vas jamais me croire !

_ J'en suis sûr mais là tu vois, je dois aller en cours.

_ Je croyais que l'on devait passer l'après midi ensemble.

_ C'était il y a trois semaines Colin.

Voilà comment avait commencé cette journée. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce moment. Tiberius était entré dans la classe (en tenant Leah par la main, ce dont je concluais qu'elle avait certainement accepté de sortir avec lui) et j'avais regardé par la fenêtre. Novembre était déjà bien avancé. Le Saule Cogneur avait perçu toutes ses feuilles et tremblait, agressé par le gel matinal. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un problème. Je n'avais absolument aucune conscience de ces foutus trois semaines que Tiberius avait évoqué. Je commençai à paniquer.

Alors j'ai quitté Poudlard.

Oui, ce départ précipité ressemblait un peu à une fuite. Aucune logique. Je voulais juste aller le plus loin possible alors j'ai flotté droit devant moi. Sans savoir où j'allais vraiment. Je venais de laisser passer trois semaines sans m'en rende compte ! J'avais beau me creuser le crâne, j'étais incapable de me souvenir de ce que j'avais bien pu faire. J'avais observé le nouveau professeur de métamorphose... Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je n'avais fait que ça ?! J'essayais de déterminer le nombre de jours que j'avais pu passer à observer le professeur Augier mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Je ne pouvais me référer aux nuits puisque je ne dormais plus. Ni au nombre de repas. Puisque je ne mangeais plus. Je ne pouvais plus compter le nombre de cours d'Histoire de la magie que je redoutais, ni ma dernière douche ou ma dernière rédaction ratée. Je n'avais plus aucun repère temporel. Je ne faisais plus la différence entre le jour ou la nuit. Je pouvais rester des heures à observer les nuages couvrir le ciel, une personne dormir ou la procession de fourmis rassemblant des provisions.

Quel choc. Perdre ainsi trois semaines de sa vie. Non justement. Ce n'est pas une vie. Vivant, je n'aurais jamais pu perdre la conscience d'un si longue période. Je me suis alors fait la réflexion que les fantômes avaient vraiment une conception différente du temps. Je le savais déjà d'une certaine manière mais c'était la première fois que les conséquences me frappaient comme ça au visage (Façon de parler. Les conséquences ne sont qu'un concept immatériel et elles ne peuvent pas frapper. De toute manière, je ne suis pas plus matériel qu'elles maintenant...*(1)).

Je comprenais cependant que cette nouvelle perception (ou absence de perception...) du temps nous permettait d'aborder plus sereinement l'éternité. Cependant... Cependant, elle creusait un fossé avec le monde des vivants. Une incompréhension, un décalage. Elle détachait des êtres chers. Elle était doucement cruelle. Plus rien de comptait.

A cette époque, je n'étais pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Mes sentiments de vivants étaient encore trop présents. Je ne voulais pas lâcher prise sur ma vie. Je voulais planter mes ongles dedans (Ce qui n'aurait servi à rien, j'avais hélas la fâcheuse tendance à les ronger du temps de ma vie.) et m'accrocher à elle.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je commençai à prendre conscience de gens qui râlaient lorsque je les croisais. Sans doute parce que je ne les croisais pas vraiment mais les traversais, mélangeant brièvement mes cellules (ou l'espèce de fluide qui projette l'image de mon esprit*(2)) aux leurs et leur donnant cette sensation poisseuse de froid alors qu'ils étaient déjà frigorifiés par la brume matinale. Il était difficile pour eux de m'éviter dans cette journée grise dans laquelle se fondait mon teint blafard.

Dans l'égarement de mes pensées, je m'étais retrouvé à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds depuis ma mort. J'étais étonné que le village ait si peu changé. Les gens me semblaient les mêmes. Les maisons à colombage tentaient toujours péniblement de rester debout, le poids des années pesant lourdement sur leurs épaules. Enfin, elles étaient toujours là. Tout était fini pour moi mais tout continuait pour le monde. Ca m'épatait encore d'en être témoin.

Il y avait cependant cette boutique à l'autre bout de la rue principale qui n'y était pas il y a quelques mois. Mon insouciance et ma curiosité reprirent vite le dessus et je m'en approchai. C'était un fleuriste. Ou une herboristerie. Ou une jungle. J'hésite encore. En tout cas, c'était une des vitrines les plus bizarres qu'il m'avait été donné à observer. Il y avait des bouquets de toutes les couleurs mais également des plantes en pot et des bocaux d'herbes séchées. Il y a avait de grandes plantes et de toutes petites. Du plus commun des pissenlits à... la plante inconnue qui essaya traitreusement de me dévorer le nez (Haha ! Loupé ! Et oui je ne suis pas consommable moi !) Il y avait des plantes rampantes (et quand je dis rampantes...), de jeune pousses et des chênes qui paraissaient millénaires et qui avaient très certainement été miniaturisés (depuis quand un chêne mesurait vingt centimètres et demi et se faisait dépassée par une jonquille ?). Il y avait de tout. Exposées sans ordre, les plantes se battaient pour leur place (littéralement pour certaines). Cette photo m'enchanta. Je la pris en photo. Un oasis de couleur dans cette journée trop grise.

J'ai ensuite passé la porte. Sans la pousser... J'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir entendre le carillon indiquant l'entrée d'un client. Ce sont de petits détails de ce genre qui vous pourrissent la mort.

Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique. C'était une jungle encore plus folle que celle de la vitrine. On pouvait faire le tour du monde dans cette boutique. De la forêt amazonienne au jardin japonais en passant par les plaines africaine et la toundra sibérienne. Un petit Eden miniature. Je m'apprêtais à la mitrailler de mon objectif lorsque le carillon retentit. Je reconnus Hannah Abbott. Et Neville Londubat sortit de l'arrière boutique. Je sursautai et traversai un cactus. Il y a quand même de bon côté à être un fantôme parfois !

_ Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Oh Hannah !, ajouta Neville en apercevant sa cliente, Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

_ Ca va, ça va.J'ai été embauchée comme serveuse aux Trois Balais. J'y travaille depuis trois mois ! On est resté longtemps sans nouvelles de toi.

_ Oui. J'avais besoins de... prendre le large, faire le point. J'ai voyagé.

_ On a tous eu besoins de temps pour s'en remettre.

Ceci dit Hannah posa une main tendre sur le bras de Neville. Je clignais des yeux de derrière l'espèce de palmier violet à tâches brunes qui me dissimulait à leur vue. (Non, je ne m'étais pas caché volontairement ! Ce n'était que le jeu du sort. Mouais, le mot est mauvais vu les circonstances. Nous dirons que c'était le destin.)

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux là ! Il faut dire que je considérais Neville comme un leader l'année précédente. Un héros de guerre. Pas vraiment comme... Neville. Les considérations personnelles n'avaient pas vraiment de prise sur le meneur de l'AD. Enfin, il semblait que Neville n'était pas plus au courant que moi. Il se contenta d'un faible sourire avant de demander à sa cliente ce qu'elle désirait.

_ En fait je passais juste te voir. Je viens d'apprendre que la boutique ouvrait aujourd'hui et qui tu en étais le gérant.

_ Ah.

Bon sang, même moi je sentais le message derrière ! Ce qui était vraiment important c'est qu'elle voulait te voir !

_ Oui. M. Pistil voulait offrir une filiale à Pré-Au-Lard mais il est trop occupé par son magasin au Chemin de Traverse pour la gérer. Il a passé une annonce dans la Gazette. J'ai répondu. Il m'a embauché.

_ C'est bien.

_ Oui.

Mais enfin Neville ! Il est ou le leader de l'AD là ? Du répondant que diable ! Je trépignais derrière mon palmadore (j'avais l'étiquette sous le nez depuis le début).

_ Bon, et bien, viens me voir au Trois Balais si tu as le temps.

_ Oui.

Oui Oui Oui... C'est tout ce qu'il savait dire ?! J'avais envie de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses mais dans mon cas ça n'aurait été qu'un piteux échec.

_ Oui d'accord. Tu travailles ce soir ?, ajouta-t-il un peu précipitamment tandis qu'elle tournait les talons.

Elle se retourna vers lui et acquiesça.

_ Alors je viendrais ce soir. Attends !, l'arrêta-t-il encore alors qu'elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée.

Neville chercha rapidement autours de lui puis cueillit une fleur rouge près de lui. Un coquelicot. Il le passa délicatement dans les cheveux de Hannah.

_ Il te va parfaitement. C'est un plant que j'ai modifié. Il ne devrait pas se faner.

_ Merci, souffla Hannah, encore tout près de lui.

Ils étaient trop touchants. Je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai pris une photo de ce couple naissant. Hélas, ils ont entendu le déclencheur de mon appareil. Ils se sont séparés comme des enfants fautifs pris sur le fait. Je suis sortie de ma cachette improvisée et je suis enfin allé les saluer. J'en ai profité pour leur remettre leur première photo d'amoureux. Neville eut d'abord l'air un peu gêné mais le rire franc de Hannah le gagna bien vite. Les trois tournesols près de la fenêtre se tournèrent dans leur direction : leurs rires étaient bien plus chauds que le soleil au dehors.

*(1) Mais ne suis-je qu'un concept ? L'idée d'un esprit persistant ? Existai-je ? Question trop philosophique pour mon esprit encore trop jeune malgré les centaines d'années.

*(2) Petite annonce : Si quelqu'un a la connaissance d'une étude biologique sur les fantômes, je suis prenant ! Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir de quoi nous sommes composés... Peut-être que cela nous aiderait à répondre à la question de la note précédente, qui sait ?

* * *

Neville est l'un de mes personnages préférés. Il a tellement de facette sque l'on peut écrire sur lui de multiple manière. Avec Hannah ils sont vraiment chou (chou genou caillou... oui mais cette liste c'est ceux qui prennent le x ou pas? ^^). J'ai bien envie de réécrire sur eux bientôt !

Mais est-ce que ça vous a plu à vous, chers lecteurs?! Votre avis m'importe!


	8. Sujet 7 : Une famille Moldue

Un certain nombre de choses à dire avant de vous laisser lire:

- Oui, j'ai pensé à écrire sur les elfes, en particulier sur Winky, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver quelque chose de bien. Pour le moment je réponds à une demande sur les fantômes. En effet, ce sujet verra le retour du Conseil des Fantômes de Poudlard! ^^

- Merci pour m'avoir rassurer sur les notes. Je me demandais si ca ne faisait pas trop lourd alors Merci ! ^^

- Attention, le thème de ce sujet porte sur une situation tragique. Tristesse au rendez-vous. Mais Colin est quelqu'un d'heureux qui cherche à ce que les gens le soit également autours de lui.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

***** Sujet 7 *****

**Une famille Moldue**

Je suis rentré tout guilleret à Poudlard. Tout guilleret... lorsque j'emploie cette expression, j'ai l'impression de voir une petite fille avec deux nattes nouées par deux gros nœuds rouge gambadant dans une prairie en fleur avec de joyeux petits papillons voletant autours d'elle. J'espère que ce n'est pas l'image que vous avez de moi en tête... De toute façon je viens de vous la mettre en tête... Bref, cette histoire commence très bien...

Et ne continue pas beaucoup mieux (enfin pour moi) puisque, ayant atteint le château, voilà que le vieux grincheux du Cesp*(1) me tombèrent dessus. « Où étiez-vous ? Quand êtes-vous parti ? Quand êtes-vous revenu ? Quel était le but de votre absence ? » Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bazar ? J'étais partagé entre une furieuse envie de leur rire au nez et un mal de tête carabiné. Enfin... je crois... Mais puisque je n'ai pas vraiment de tête... C'est une question à se poser... Ou pas. En tout cas, j'avais une très désagréable sensation au niveau de l'extrémité supérieur de mon ectoplasme.

_ Suivez-nous Monsieur Crivey.

_ Mais je n'ai absolument aucune envie de vous suivre.

Le problème avec les autres fantômes, c'est qu'eux peuvent vous toucher. Par extension, vous attraper. Et dans le cas de ces deux esprits à la carrure de déménageur (En fait, je pourrais me contenter de mentionner qu'ils étaient habillés de côtes de maille et portaient chacun à leur ceinture une épée qui devait certainement faire plus que mon poids – avant passage à trépas bien sûr) vous forcer à les suivre.

Ils me portèrent littéralement (dans la mesure où je flottais plus haut que d'habitude) jusqu'à la salle du conseil tenait leur... conseil *(2).

Me voici donc devant ces vieux sages (dont l'un l'apparence d'un enfant de 12 ans) attendant ma sentence (voix grave et dramatique volontairement caricaturale). Je me moque mais c'était exactement le cas et j'allais bientôt devoir ravaler mes sarcasmes. Le président-enfant de l'Organe de Justice des Fantômes de Poudlard prit la parole.

_ Fantôme Crivey...

_ Appelez-moi Colin comme tout le monde. On va se côtoyer pendant l'éternité de toute façon.

_ N'interrompez pas le Conseil !

La voix puissante d'un ancien ténor de l'opéra a beaucoup plus d'impact que celle d'un adolescent pré-pubère. Je me suis tu.

_ Vous avez quitté l'enceinte du château sans en informer le Conseil. Vous aviez été pourtant été informé de cette règle. Avez-vous une quelconque justification ?

_ Euh... Non...

_ Vous êtes donc condamné à deux mois de service communautaire.

De quoi ?!

_ Vous vous fichez de moi là ? Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre avertissement, le moindre blâme de toute ma scolarité. Mon père n'a jamais eu à me punir de sortie. J'ai respecté les règles. Et maintenant que je suis mort, que j'ai perdu tout matérialité vous me « condamnez à deux mois de service communautaire ». Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?

Vu leur expression, non, ils ne plaisantaient pas.

_ Très bien. Et si je refuse, vous faites quoi ? Vous me donnez la fessée ?

_ Non, mais nous demandons à Hanz et Karl de hanter les dortoirs de votre frère Dennis pour l'empêcher de dormir afin qu'il manque de fatigue au moment de passer ses examens. Vous ne souhaiteriez pas que votre frère subisse les conséquences de vos irresponsabilités n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Ca contrevient à vos propres règles : pas d'intervention dans le monde des vivants !

_ A situation exceptionnelle, réponse exceptionnelle.

Situ... ? Ok. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était ridicule. Démesuré. Complètement stupide. Je suis sûr que vous avez du mal à me croire. Je vois bien votre petit sourire en coin qui cache maladroitement un « N'importe quoi ». Mais cela se passe exactement comme ça dans la société fantomatique de Poudlard. En tout cas, cette « sentence » allait me conduire à vivre l'un des pires moments de mon existence...

J'ai bien sûr opté pour les services communautaires. Il était hors de question que je les laisse perturber la scolarité de Dennis. Il allait me prévenir lorsqu'ils auraient besoins de mes services. J'étais d'astreinte en quelque sorte. Je ne savais pas que mon premier « service » aurait lieu le soir même. Hanz (ou Karl, enfin, l'un des deux gorilles à cote de maille) vint me chercher. Nous traversâmes le parc, le lac, une colline, un pré et nous arrivâmes devant une route que nous traversâmes également. De l'autre côté, dans le fossé, il y avait une voiture*(3). En très mauvais état.

Mais on s'en fiche de la voiture. Les dégâts n'étaient pas que matériel. Le conducteur avait la tête contre le volant, la tempe ouverte. Sa poitrine s'élevait lentement. Il n'était pas mort. Mais son état était plus qu'incertain. A coté de lui, sur le siège passager, une femme elle ne respirait plus. Ses blessures étaient béantes. Fatales. Tout d'un coup, un cri retentit. Strident, perçant, horrible.

_ Mon bébé ! Mon bébé !

A l'arrière du véhicule, la femme du siège passager essayait désespérément de prendre un petit enfant pas plus âgé que de quelque jours. Il ne bougeait plus. Elle pleurait, elle criait, elle essayait de le prendre, ne faisait que le traverser. C'était déchirant. Elle essaya d'attraper son portable*. Ne fit que le traverser encore. Elle était de plus en plus hystérique. Ces cris pénétraient directement mon cœur. Ou mon âme quelque part, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer sur les mots. C'étaient des cris de détresse. La détresse d'une mère qui craint pour la vie de son enfant.

Je regardais Hanz :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi on reste planter là ? Il faut aller aider cette femme ! Faire quelque chose !

_ On n'intervient pas. On attend.

_Mais... !

C'est à ce moment que la femme (enfin son fantôme) décida de vraiment prendre les choses en main. Elle avait aperçu la ferme je suppose de l'autre coté du pré et elle courait (flottait rapidement) maintenant dans sa direction en appelant à l'aide.

_ On y va ! Attrape-la !

Quoi ? Je n'avais pas encore réagi que Hanz avant déjà rattrapé et capturé l'esprit de la femme. Il la força à se mettre à couvert dans l'ombre d'un bosquet juste à temps avant que les fermiers sorte de leur maison alertés par ses cris. J'eus juste le temps de me cacher derrière la voiture. Qu'ils aperçurent d'ailleurs. Le mari s'élança à travers champ tandis que la femme rentrait dans le bâtiment, sans doute pour téléphoner aux urgences.

Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans le coffre pendant tous le temps où les ambulanciers portaient secours à l'enfant et son père. Je ne pouvais pas me montrer. Je risquais de leur faire peur au point qu'ils fuient au lieu de sauver cette famille. Je ne rentrais à Poudlard que tard dans la nuit. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me rendis directement à la salle du Conseil. Hanz tenait enfant la femme qui cherchait toujours à s'échapper et appelait désespérément les noms de son bébé et son mari.

Elle avait l'air complètement perdue, effrayée, affolée. Sa peur n'était plus seulement pour sa famille qu'elle avait vu être secourue mais pour elle-même. Je m'approchais et demandais à Hanz si je pouvais lui parler.

_ Vas-y. Tu arriveras peut-être à quelque chose avec ton petit air candide. J'ai jamais un fantôme de Moldus aussi incompréhensif.

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

_ Bonjour Madame.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec des yeux vides.

_ Madame, vous êtes morte.

_ Je suis encore sur Terre. Vous n'êtes pas des anges et ce n'est certainement pas le paradis.

_ Il n'empêche que vous êtes morte. Vous avez choisi de rester sur Terre, de ne pas suivre les autres.

_ La lumière ?

_ Oui, la lumière.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je suis alors ?

_ Un fantôme.

_ Les fantômes n'existent pas.

_ Ils existent Madame. Nous existons. Nous avons juste choisi de ne pas nous révéler aux Moldus.

_ Moldus ?

_ Les gens comme vous. Enfin, comme vous avant... Je veux dire...

Je commençais à perdre pied. Et personne n'essayait de m'aider. Pendant que j'essayais de déterminer comment lui expliquer le monde des sorcier, la femme recommença à trembler et appeler son enfant.

_ Mon bébé ! Vous avez vu mon bébé ? Ou est-il mon petit, mon tout petit bébé ?

Je l'avais perdu. Elle ne répondait plus du tout à mes sollicitations. Je me relevais et pris une décision. Me retournant, je me plantais devant les membres du Conseils et assénait.

_ Je sors de Poudlard pour faire des photos.

_ Attendez !

_ Le règlement me force à vous tenir au courant. Pas à me justifier, m'expliquer ou quoi que soit. Je n'ai pas besoins de votre autorisation non plus. Je sors. Point.

Et je suis sorti. J'étais partagé entre la colère contre ce ramassis de fantômes décatis sans cœur (je pourrais continuer comme ca longtemps) et la pitié pour cette femme. Je me rendais à l'hôpital et me débrouillais pour atteindre la chambre de sa famille sans être aperçu par les Moldus en hantant aléatoirement fauteuil roulant et ustensiles médical. Ce fut une bonne surprise qui m'attendait.

Hantant le pot de fleur dans un coin, j'avais un très bon angle pour mes photos. Les blessures de l'homme s'étaient avérées superficielles. Le bébé avait été parfaitement protégé par son siège auto. L'homme le tenait dans ses bras, lui faisait des papouilles, le serrait contre son cœur. On voyait sur son visage la joie de serrer son enfant dans ses bras. La peine aussi d'avoir perdu sa femme naturellement. Mais il était évident que cet homme serait fort pour son enfant. Qu'il l'aimerait pour deux.

Je le mitraillais puis me pressais de rentrer au château. Encore une fois, je me rendis directement à la salle du Conseil. Espérant que ca ne deviendrait pas une habitude. Je m'agenouillais une nouvelle fois devant la femme.

_ Madame... Madame, regardez.

Je lui présentais mes photos une par une. Peu à peu, son visage s'illumina. C'était un vrai de bonheur de la voir reprendre des couleurs (façon de parler, elle ne perdrait dorénavant jamais son tain blafard) et s'animer. Elle sourit lorsque je lui présentais la photo où son mari chatouillait le bébé et rit franchement à celle où son enfant essayait de taper sur le nez de son homme. A la fin, elle me regarda et murmura :

_ Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé.

J'ai eu le cœur rempli. Ou mon âme. Mais ce n'était toujours pas le moment de jouer sur les mots.

*(1) Vous vous souvenez ? Le Conseil des Esprits de Poudlard. Je les ai déjà mentionné dans le Sujet 3 il me semble, sur Poudlard, cher vieux château...

*(2) Oui, j'aurais pu écrire réunion, assemblée ou même conciliabule... Je dirais même (plus) que quelqu'un me l'a _conseillé_ mais que je ne l'ai pas écouté !

*(3) Pour les sorciers : Une voiture est un moyen de locomotion automobile utilisé par les Moldus. Dans la mesure où cette histoire nécessitera une certaine connaissance des mœurs Moldus, pour une complète compréhension, je vous conseille le très bon livre _Etudes des Mœurs et Habitudes de nos Voisins_ _les Moldus_ par Géraldine Cressel.

* * *

Ca vous a plu? J'espère que je ne vous ai pas rendu trop triste :S


	9. Sujet 8 : Le professeur Augier

Me revoilà! Après plusieurs mois de blanc rédactionnel, j'ai décidé de secouer mon inspiration et, armée de mon imagination, j'ai écris ce nouveau chapitre des tribulations de Colin.

Il faut quand même que je précise que je n'ai pas été tout à fait inactive puisque je participe à la rédaction d'une fanfic initiée par ma cousine (connue sur ce site par le pseudo de mo. moi. simplement moi) sur Remus et Tonks. La fic s'appelle "Un soir de juin 1995" si ça vous intéresse. Je me charge du POV Tonks et je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire je dois l'avouer.

C'est d'ailleurs un peu ce qui m'a remise sur les rails. Ca et ta review Pumpkincredible, thank you soooo much ! ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire d'ailleurs (et de reviewer, je réponds généralement, si j'en ai oublié je suis désolée :S).

Bon j'arrête de blablater, et je vous laisse savourer (enfin j'espère ^^) ce nouveau chapitre des aventures de Colin. C'est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant. Entre philosophie et politique (mouais de bien grand mots pour décrire deux-trois phrases qui peuvent éventuellement poser des questions d'ordre théorique ^^), voici le témoignage d'un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire de Poudlard par notre fantôme photographe préféré!

(Je suis de sacré bonne humeur XD)

* * *

***** Sujet 8 *****

**Le professeur Augier**

Après cette histoire, il n'était pas évident de retourner à mes occupations habituelles. Observer les étudiants n'était finalement pas passionnant et leurs malheurs paraissaient bien dérisoires en comparaison à ceux qu'avait vécus cette femme. J'eus un passage à vide. J'errai sans but dans les couloirs du château. Une allure tout à fait fantomatique qui me valut les félicitations du Conseil. Bande de vieux gâteux. J'allais sans but. Mon appareil photo pendant lamentablement sur ma poitrine.

Je mis longtemps à me sortir de cette période de « déprime ». J'ai du mal à considérer cela comme de la déprime. Premièrement parce que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer dépressif (mais il parait que c'est le cas de toutes les personnes en dépression...) et deuxièmement parce que je crois que ces moments sont intrinsèques à ma nature. Tout le monde à des hauts et des bas. En tant que fantômes, ces périodes durent forcement plus longtemps. Parce que nous avons du temps.

Cette fois, j'avais laissé passer plusieurs mois. Noel, le jour de l'an, l'anniversaire de Dennis... Des fêtes qui devaient être spéciales parce que je les « vivais » pour la première fois en étant mort n'avait eu aucun impact sur mon état d'esprit. Je ne sortis de ma torpeur qu'en remarquant combien le parc était vert. Une chose que je considérais insignifiante auparavant me frappait plus que ces fêtes. Je passe le choc de la prise de conscience. Je l'ai déjà mentionné. Et il commençait déjà à se faire moins sentir. C'est fou comme on s'habitue vite à de nouvelles circonstances. Je commençais à assimiler que mon existence serait ponctuée de ces « pertes » de temps. L'expression prenait un tout nouveau sens. « - Où as-tu mis ton temps ? - Je ne sais pas. J'ai du le perdre quelque part dans mon inconscient. »

Je commençais donc à accepter de perdre mon temps. Le problème, et je le découvris bien vite, c'est qu'en perdant son temps, on perd ses amis, sa familles, ses relations... Tiberius ne faisait même plus d'effort pour être aimable avec moi. Sa rancune était visible. Et compréhensible. Après tout, j'étais sensé être son meilleur ami et je ne lui adressais pas la parole pendant des mois ? Ca rafraîchit.

Un vivant a besoin d'un compagnon présent. Parce qu'un vivant n'a pas de temps à perdre, lui. Il a une vie à vivre. Ses problèmes ne peuvent pas attendre. La deadline (c'est le cas de le dire) est toujours présente dans les esprits. La fin. A la fin il n'y a plus de temps. Les choses en attente ne valent plus rien. Les problèmes comme les projets. Les vivants apprennent vite à ne pas attendre, à ne pas perdre de temps. Ils ont raison. J'attendais avant de dire à Luna que je la trouvais particulièrement jolie. J'attendais avant de dire à mon père que je ne reprendrai pas la laiterie. J'attendais avant de me lancer réellement dans la photographie. Maintenant, ce n'a plus aucune valeur. Je suis mort. Et ce sont ces attentes et désirs inassouvis qui m'ont conduit à la décision de rester. Un conseil, vivants : vivez vos rêves. Car au moment de faire le Choix, vous risquez de faire la même erreur que moi.

Mais je m'égare encore dans mes pensées. Il faut pardonner un vieil adolescent centenaire. Les années se ressentent sur mes humeurs. Je sais très bien que ce qui vous intéresse, c'est la vie des héros de l'après guerre. Je vous ai déjà parlé de Harry Potter et de Neville Londubat. Et d'autres. Je pourrais vous parler des angoisses de Ron Weasley lorsqu'il ne recevait pas de courrier de Hermione Granger pendant une semaine. Il avait un réel manque de confiance en lui. Ca crevait les yeux qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis des années. Ils avaient vécus des choses ensemble dont nous n'aurons jamais connaissance. Et il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait l'oublier pour un des autres élèves en formation au Bureau de Justice Magique ? Ca me parait évident maintenant mais comme je l'ai déjà dis, je n'avais jamais osé dire à Luna combien je la trouvais jolie. Les vivants doutent toujours de tout sauf de ce dont ils devraient justement se méfier.

Le professeur McGonagall était une personne à part. Elle savait de qui il fallait qu'elle se méfie. Elle était très suspicieuse sur la conduite de son nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. Elle avait raison. Cependant, je dois avouer que son inquiétude la conduisit à une conduite que même moi, je trouvais particulièrement... indiscrète. Un jour que je me promenais dans les couloirs (activité très originale n'est-ce pas ?), je traversai le professeur qui était, shame on her*(1), trop concentrée sur une porte pour remarquer que je venais de lui rentrer dedans. Moi, je remarquai parfaitement l'incongruité de sa situation. L'œil contre la porte (l'œil pas l'oreille hein), elle était drôlement cambrée. Je me demandais surtout ce quelle pouvait bien trouver d'intéressant dans la contemplation de cette porte. Le chêne est un beau bois. Mais quand même...

_ Professeur ?

Voir le professeur McGonagall rougir comme une enfant prise en faute est toujours perturbant. Et amusant. Après. En y repensant.

_ Oh, Crivey. Vous m'avez fait peur. Je suis pressée. Passez une bonne journée.

Elle se dépêcha de partir. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir que l'un de ses yeux avait une couleur bizarre. Ce qui me mit la puce à l'oreille. Il existe des sortilèges pour accentuer ses sens. Aucun doute que le professeur les connaissait. Moi je n'avais pas besoins de ces sorts. Il me suffisait de passer la tête à travers la porte.

C'était le cours de métamorphose du professeur Augier. J'aurais du m'en douter. Il s'agissait d'un cours de première année. Je me rappelais avec nostalgie mes premiers cours. L'engouement, la curiosité... Transformer des choses en autre choses. C'était excitant. Surtout pour moi qui venait d'une famille moldue. C'est un monde plein de nouvelles possibilités que je découvrais. Cependant, je ne lus ce sentiment sur aucun visage dans la salle. Certes cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils apprenaient cette matière, mais sur les visages se peignait appréhension, peine, énervement... Ils ne prenaient visiblement aucun plaisir à apprendre. En écoutant un peu plus attentivement, je compris pour quoi. Le niveau du sort étudié était... bien au dessus de leur niveau justement. J'avais déjà eu du mal à l'apprendre l'année dernière...

Je comprenais l'appréhension du professeur. Pour elle, si attachée à sa matière et à ses élèves, cette situation ne devait pas lui plaire. Et j'avais suffisamment confiance en son caractère pour savoir que la situation n'allait pas durer. Je m'attachai à la retrouver puis je ne la quittais plus (même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ma présence...). Et ma curiosité fut payée ! Le soir même ! Si je ne suis pas un gars chanceux...

Elle convoqua le professeur Augier dans le Bureau des directeurs. Je repris ma place dans le troisième tiroir gauche du bureau des directeurs. Je sentais que ce tiroir allait devenir le siège de mes investigations (ou indiscrétions si vous pensez que cela convient mieux). Il arborait un grand sourire lorsqu'il entra. Pas assez cependant pour dégeler le professeur McGonagall qui semblait bien décidée à faire entendre son point de vue. Elle alla droit au but. Elle lui fit part de son mécontentement, des plaintes des élèves, de leurs notes qui dégringolaient...

_ On m'a même rapporté que vous appreniez à vos élèves des sorts relevant de la magie noire.

_ Dites tout de suite que vous aviez l'œil sur la porte lorsque je leur expliquais le sort pour transformer un prince en épouvantail.

Je pensais que le fait d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac démonterait un peu la rigide professeur McGonagall mais au contraire elle avait toujours l'air aussi remontée et elle ne se départit pas de son air déterminé. Le professeur devait le penser aussi parce qu'il eut un temps d'arrêt et deux ou trois battements de cils avant de continuer*(2).

_ Vous saurez donc que je ne faisais que répondre à une question posée par la petite Lina... Vous voyez qui est Lina ?

Cette fois le professeur sourcilla et prit un air contrarié et celui du professeur Augier devint satisfait.

_ Vraiment tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? Une enfant de Moldue, pas vraiment douée comme toute sorcière au sang impur, mais très curieuse je dois l'avouer. Elle est dans ton ancienne maison. Non ? Vraiment pas ? C'est tellement dommage que ton nouveau statut de directrice te prenne tant de temps que tu n'en trouves plus pour t'occuper de tes élèves. Si je me rappelle bien c'est ce que tu préférais dans le métier de professeur non ?

Cette fois, le professeur*(3) McGonagall était vraiment en colère. Il semblait qu'il ait visé juste.

_ Je vous demande de vous justifier sur vos méthodes d'enseignement anti pédagogiques voire même dangereuses, pas de commenter mon rapport avec les élèves de cette école ! Et ne me tutoyez pas !

Pour le coup, je ne peux pas vraiment dire si le professeur Augier était vraiment de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Les signes étaient contradictoires. La colère de la directrice l'amusait visiblement mais il n'aimait pas les critiques sur ses méthodes d'enseignement et en effet, il s'expliqua tout de suite là-dessus.

_ Si pour vous, répondre à la question d'un élève est une dangereuse méthode d'enseignement, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous faite cours.

Son ton était amer.

_ Le sort que vous m'avez vu expliquer est vieux comme le monde et tombé en désuétude. Il relève d'une coutume historique qu'avaient les sorcières de transformer les princes des royaumes en animal ou objet lorsqu'ils leur déplaisaient.

_ Il s'agit de magie noire.

_ Il s'agit de notre histoire.

_ Raconter l'histoire ne nécessite pas d'expliquer un sort.

_ Encore une fois, je ne faisais que répondre à une question. En mentionnant la nature du sort, son coût et ses conséquences. Si vous n'aimez pas comment j'enseigne, pourquoi ne pas reprendre votre place ?

_ Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas possible. Mon rôle de directrice est trop prenant.

_ Quelqu'un pourrait vous remplacer.

Le professeur McGonagall qui avait commencé à faire les cent pas s'arrêta et scruta son collègue du regard.

_ Et je suppose que ce serait vous ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je suis compétent et j'ai déjà de l'expérience en tant que directeur.

_ Oui, j'ai entendu parler de ta période en tant que directeur. Tu avais ouvert une école pensant faire concurrence à Poudlard. Tu y serais peut-être arrivé si le Ministère n'en avait pas ordonné la fermeture parce que tu y enseignais justement la magie noire !

_ Cette bande d'imbécile ne comprend rien à rien. Ce n'est pas en cachant quelque chose qu'on en élimine l'usage. L'interdiction ne fait qu'apporter mystère et attrait pour la magie noire. Tout le monde fantasme sur certaines de ses possibilités. Plus de puissance. Le pouvoir de manipuler les gens. Celui de parler ou faire revenir les morts. Offrir une véritable étude de la magie noire permet d'éliminer une grande part de la fascination qu'elle provoque. Au pire, les personnes qui s'y intéresserait de façon malsaine serait repérées bien plus vite. Pense que Voldemort n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi dangereux s'il n'avait pas fait si secrètement sa propre éducation en magie noire.

Je crois que l'argument avait atteint le professeur McGonagall bien qu'elle restait convaincue que l'apprentissage de la magie noire devait être attendu. Elle avait repris ces cents pas autours du bureau. Harry m'avait dit autrefois que c'était une habitude qu'avait le professeur Dumbledore. Je commençais à croire que cette pièce était enchantée de telle manière que les directeurs devenaient persuadés que c'était la meilleure manière de régler un problème...

_ Tu y penses sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ? A me laisser le poste...

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Je suis compétent tu le sais. Et tu sais aussi que ta vocation n'est pas la direction. Tu es une parfaite professeur. Pas une directrice.

Le pas du professeur (belotte) McGonagall ralentit tandis que le professeur (et rebelotte) Augier continuait de la suivre du regard, droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans le dos.

_ Si je te laisse le poste, tu devras me promettre de ne jamais instaurer de cours de magie noire.

Le professeur Augier soupira.

_ Je te le promets.

_ Tu m'en ferais le serment ?

Le professeur Augier re-soupira.

_ C'est nécessaire ?

_ Alfred !

_ Très bien.

Il attrapa un parchemin, gribouilla quelques mots, s'entailla la main, trempa la plume dans son sang et signa. Puis il tendit le contrat magique à sa collègue.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je demandais.

_ Je sais ce que tu demandais. Mais nous n'avons de témoin pour un serment inviolable. Ne refuse pas mon serment parce qu'il s'agit de magie noire. Au moins tu sais qu'il sera efficace.

Le professeur McGonagall tendit lentement la main vers le parchemin pour l'accepter.

_ Très bien. Tu seras donc le nouveau directeur de Poudlard. Si le conseil d'administration accepte ma passation de pouvoir.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je saurai convaincre cette bande de bureaucrates.

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux avant de se diriger vers la porte. Je me suis dis qu'elle devait tout de même très bien connaître cet homme car, malgré toute ses réticences, elle lui faisait confiance. Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait jamais donné les rennes de Poudlard à n'importe qui.

_ Je dois aller dans la Grande Salle. Je t'y retrouverai pour le dîner et nous annonceront ma démission imminente ensemble. D'ici-là n'en parle à personne d'accord ?

_ Bien sûr. Et au passage Minerva, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait quitter le bureau, je suis content qu'on soit revenu aux prénoms.

_ Tais toi.

Et elle sortit.

Il me fallut un certain temps pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Le professeur Augier, lui, devait préparer son coup depuis longtemps comme je m'en rendis compte alors. Dès le départ du professeur McGonagall, il s'assit sur le haut siège du directeur et contempla autours de lui d'un air satisfait. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, alors que je commençai à me demander quand est-ce qu'il allait partir, il m'apostropha (ce qui me surpris tellement que j'en bondis de mon tiroir) :

_ Hey, toi, le fantôme ! Sors un peu d'ici.

Je lui faisais maintenant face.

_ C'est bien toi celui qu'on appelle le Fantôme Photographe ? Je crois que tu tiens une très bonne photo là. Elle ferra la postérité.

Il n'avait pas tort. Et de toute manière, cela faisait une heure que je me retenais d'appuyer sur le déclencheur. C'est ainsi que j'eus l'exclusivité de la première photo du professeur Augier en tant que directeur.

PS : Ca vous intéresse de savoir si le nouveau directeur faisait lui aussi les cent pas dans son bureau ?

(1) Je tiens à préciser que je dis ça avec un grand sourire. J'avais un très grand attachement pour le professeur McGonagall que je considère comme une des plus grandes sorcières de son temps. J'aime cependant savoir que toute personne à ses faiblesses.

(2) Je rappelle que j'avais passé plusieurs jours (voir semaines) à ... Non, pas l'espionner ! L'observer. Je commençais donc à avoir une assez bonne idée du langage de son corps...

(3) Ca fait beaucoup de professeurs dans cette histoire. Enfin que deux mais comme je passe de l'un à l'autre j'ai l'impression de me répéter tout le temps... J'essaie simplement de vous donner le plus de détails possible ! Ce que ma mémoire à conserver en tout cas mais je suis assez bien loti... Sans doute parce que j'ai mangé beaucoup de poisson de mon vivant... C'est bon le poisson ! Surtout la raie... Je crois que mes nerfs me lâchent... Sauf que je n'en ai pas...

* * *

Alfred... Mais franchement pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom... Enfin j'aurais pu faire pire :)

Ca vous a plu? j'espère que j'ai laissé moins de fautes que dans le chapitre précédent (je viens de le relire c'était une horreur!).

Pour a suite, j'imagine un ou deux derniers chapitres qui se dérouleraient à Poudlard puis je voudrais le faire un peu voyager notre Colin ! Qu'en dites-vous?


End file.
